Reunions
by Imagination.Inspired
Summary: This is pretty much Twilight but with a Twist of events and 100 years later. Nikki and Demetri are twins. Demetri is changed by Volturi and Nikki isn't. Demetri is gone and Nikki is alone. The Cullens come town -Not Regular Coven* Read & Review . Please .
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

Author's Note - This is my first fanfic . I don't mind any harsh constructive criticism, so hit me with all your comments . Please review my story and let me know what you think . I'd grately appreciate it . BTW I don't own any of the characters except Nikki , Matt , Marc , & Marie . Also whatever future characters I create later on . *

~Ana*

This is the story of a girl who loses her mother and her brother . Except that her mother died and her brother was just turned into a vampire . The have extraordinary gifts . When her brother in gone a new coven of vampires come to town , the Cullens , except it's not the usual coven . This is pretty much like Twilight but with a twist of events . It's better than it sounds . I promise .

Reunions

Introductions

_Nikki's POV_

**Hey. My name is Nikki Marie Brice and this is my story. Well I'm 18 years old, and I am a twin. My twin brother's name is Demetri Marc Brice. We are inseparable and kind of have this telekinetic bond between us. I love my brother and I don't know what I would do without him. Even though we are twins Demetri is 5 minutes older than me. We both have black hair, gray eyes, straight, white teeth, and pale skin. My hair is long and to the center of my back, while Demetri's hair is short and spiked up with gel all the time. I'm 5'5" , while Demetri is 6'0" . We live in Forks, Washington with our dad, Marc Anthony Brice, the police chief. Our mother passed away two years ago, and we took it really hard, but we're ok now. So? Yeah...um... Demetri and I are going to be seniors this year at Forks High School. My brother is the quarterback for our football team,The Panthers, and I am head cheerleader. It's weird how we are just popular out of nowhere. For three years nobody wanted anything to do with us until we decided on doing sports this year for our last year. Now everyone wants to be our friend. Everything was going great. Nothing could go wrong. Things were finally going our way. Or so I thought.**

_Friday, August 20, 2008 _

**So I just got done with cheerleading practice, and I decided to just wait in the car for Demetri to be done with practice. So I'm just sitting in the car listening to my ipod when I start to see some of the football players leaving. I get out of the car and I walk over to Matt Ferguson , Demetri's best friend. He has a major crush on me, but doesn't date me because of Demetri being his best friend. Matt is hot, but just not my type.**

_"Hey,Matt. Have you seen Demetri?" - Nikki_

_"He said he was headed to the meadow and he'll meet up with you later. So how bout we go hang out?" -Matt_

_"Sorry Matt, but I'm just going to wait here for Demetri. Maybe some other time. Ok?" -Nikki_

_"Ok. See you tomorrow Nikki." -Matt_

_"Later Matt." -Nikki_

**Then Matt walks over to his car and glances at me one more time before getting in and driving off. Then I walk into the forest to go get Demetri. I see him in his meadow and I call to him.**

_"Demetri." -Nikki_

**Then when I get close enough. The impossible happens, Demetri spins around so fast that I didn't even see him move. I stop dead in my tracks frozen in shock. When I didn't I start to notice that Demetri and I aren't alone. I see other figures and all the figures have piercing red eyes. That's all I see since the figures are covered in black cloaks with the hoods up. They also have black gloves. When I look back at Demetri I notice that his eyes are a piercing red just like the others, and that scared me. What scared me the most though wasn't Demetri's eyes, but the fact that Demetri was glaring at me. I shy away from Demetri a little and Demetri softens his expression.**

_"Nikki? What are you doing here? I said to go home!" -Demetri_

**I couldn't speak. Demetri's voice was different as well. It sounds as smooth as velvet. As smooth as velvet? There is something definitely wrong here. I think I'm losing my mind, I mean as smooth as velvet? Then one of the other people takes a step forward towards us. I back up a little so that I am behind Demetri. These people scare me a lot. Then Demetri places a protective arm around me. I jump away from Demetri, because his skin is different, it's now ice cold and hard like stone.**

_"What has happened to you Demetri?" -Nikki _**I whispered to Demetri.**

_"Demetri who is this girl?" the man who stepped towards us asked._

_"Aro, this is my twin sister, Nikki, but I am 5 minutes older than she is." -Demetri_

_"Your twin you say. Well now that she knows of us she must be changed or killed. I'd prefer her to be changed though she might have extraordinary powers like your own." -Aro_

_"What is happening Demetri? What is he talking about?" -Nikki_

_"Don't worry about it Nikki. I'm sorry Aro, but I can not do that. I want my sister to live a normal life. I'll just erase her memory after she sends out the forgetful charm. Of all that has happened here today. I will make it so she remembers having me as a brother, but that I died in a car accident. I just need to get in side a soundless force field with Nikki alone, so I can concentrate." -Demetri_

_" How can she send out this charm? She is just a human. How can she have powers?" -Aro _

_"My sister and I were born with the gift of memory. We can make someone remember something or forget. We can also make people remember things that haven't even happened." -Demetri _

_"Just because you've told me this it only makes it harder for me to let her go. Since she is your sister you may create a soundless force field." -Aro_

_"Thank you master."-Demetri_

**Then Demetri created the force field and turned to me and started using our telekinetic bond.**

_"Nikki you must pretend that I've erased your memory. Ok?" -Demetri_

_"Why? What is going on Demetri?" -Nikki_

_"I am a vampire, and so are the others. They are the Volturi, the royal family of the vampire world, and I am a part of them now. If they find out that I haven't erased your memory I'll be forced to either change you or kill you. I don't want that to happen to you. So pretend I erased your memory. I also need you to send out an erasing charm. Then a rememberance charm which will make everyone think I've died, but you of course." -Demetri_

_"Why don"t you want me to be like you? I don't mind at all Demetri as long as I'm with you." -Nikki_

_"No Nikki! You have to take care of Dad. He needs you more than I do. Don't worry I'll be fine. Plus we've still got our bond. I will also check on you, but you won't be able to make contact with me other than our bond. So you can't touch me, but you can see me. I'll be in the shadows by those trees. You have to promise me though that you won't come looking for me or try to make contact besides our bond. There will also be a decoy headstone in the cemetery, so you can visit me in a sense." -Demetri_

_"Ok Demetri. I promise I won't come looking for you or make contact with you besides our bond." -Nikki_

_"Ok. Here we go. Time for the acting part. Ready?" -Demetri_

_"I'm ready." -Nikki_

_"Oh and you might feel a rush go through your head, but since I can't actually erase your mind it won't effect you." -Demetri _

**Then Demetri placed his hands on my face. I closed my eyes and felt a rush going through my head. Then it was over and I opened my eyes to find no one in the meadow, but myself. Then I break down crying thinking I'll never see my brother again, and that I'll never be happy again. I don't know how long I lay there, but it was starting to get pretty dark. Then I hear someone call my name, but I don't move from my place.**

_"Nikki? Nikki? Nikki? Nikki?"_

**Then I hear footsteps getting closer and closer. Whoever it is has stopped by the tree near me.**

_"Nikki? Are you alright? Nikki it's me, Matt." -Matt_

**I don't say anything until Matt gets close enough so I can touch him and then the acting will begin. Matt walks closer and then I feel his arms wrap around me. Then I look up and touch Matt s face. Matt s eyes glaze over and he looks at me lovingly. I must still have tears running down my face, because Matt wipes them away from my cheeks.**

_"I know you miss Demetri, but you can't stay here all night. Your dad is worried sick. He called me to see if I knew where you were. I told him that I might have a clue to where you might be, and I was right. Come on lets get you to your car and get you you home." -Matt_

_"What about your car?" -Nikki_

_"I walked here." -Matt_

_"Oh. Ok. Can you stay with me tonight I don't think I can be alone. I know my dad has to go back to work even if he doesn't want to." -Nikki_

_"I'll stay as long as you want me to." -Matt_

**Then Matt helps me up and we walk to my car. Once we're in the car, we drive off to my house. We just pulled up to my house when my dad runs outside. I get out of the car and I hug him. My dad wraps his arms around me so tightly just like Demetri.**

_"Nikki don't ever scare me like that again. Ok?" -Marc_

_"I'm sorry Dad. I was at the meadow. I had to visit our special place. I miss him terribly." -Nikki_

_"I miss him too, Nikki. I just wish it was me instead of Demetri." -Marc_

_"I think everything is going to be ok, Dad. I'll call the next time I decide to stay at the meadow. Ok?" -Nikki_

_"That's all I ask of you, Nikki." -Marc_

_"Can Matt stay with me tonight? I don't feel like being alone." -Nikki_

_"Of course he can. You don't need to ask, Nikki." -Marc_

Author's Note -What do you think ? Review and let me know your thoughts . Or if you feel you have an idea review to give me your suggestions . Constructive criticism is appreciated . *

~Ana*


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

Author's Note - This is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it. As I said before I can take harsh criticism. *

~Ana*

Reunions

Damage

Nikki's POV

_Previously_

_Demetri is a vampire and now works for the Volturi. I left know this while everyone else thinks he died in a car crash on his way back from an after party celebrating the football players' win of the first game of the season. Anyway I'm the only one who knows the truth. Oh and my dad. You know the police chief of Forks, Washington said that Matt could stay the night. Weird but true._

So yeah Matt stayed the night with me, and now it's 6:00 in the morning. Which means Matt and I have to get ready for school. Nothing happened I swear. We just stayed up all night watching movies and talking. Like at a slumber party, but instead with Matt here. Anyways I have to wake up Matt and I know just how to do it.

"_MATT!" -Nikki_

Just then Matt jumped up and fell off the couch where we fell asleep. When he got up from the floor he glared at me and looked like he was going to chase me. So I ran out the door only to feel the coldness of the morning air. That's when I realized I was in shorts and a tank top. **Yeah I'm a genius. **Just as I finished my thought Matt crashed into me causing both of us to fall with Matt landing on top of me.

" _Ow! You couldn't have fallen any harder?" -Nikki_

"_Oh you want me to try again?" -Matt _said while laughing.

"_I'm ok. So could you get up now?" -Nikki_

"_Why? I kind of like this position." -Matt_

"_Ha Ha . Cute, but no. Oh and did I mention that the ground is freezing and I'm wearing shorts and a tank top?" -Nikki_

"_Oh. Right. Ok. I'll help you up." -Matt _said as he got off me and helped me up. Matt is such a gentleman. Well as much as a gentleman as the next football player can be. Once I'm off the ground Matt and I go back into the house to get ready for school. I decided to wear purple, blue, white, black and gray plaid capris with chains on them; a gray tee shirt with a purple tank top underneath and a black baby doll vest, and a pair of black flats. I decided to straighten my usually wavy hair. Well now that I'm ready for school I think it's time to go since Matt was probably done like half an hour ago maybe even less than that. So as I'm walking downstairs I hear Matt on his phone.

"_Yeah. I'm at Nikki's house."-Matt_

_Person on the other end of the phone._

"_No we didn't do anything. Well that I can say on the phone anyways. I'm just kidding. You know how I feel bout her."_

_Person on the other end of the phone_

"_Ok. See you at school."_

Just as Matt hung up the phone I walked down the rest of the stairs.

"_Matt? You ready to go?"-Nikki_

"_Yeah come on."-Matt_

So I grab my bag next to the door and we head out to my car. Once in the car I race off to school. **I don't even know why I want to get to school so bad. I just have this feeling that something big is going to happen. Oh well maybe it's just a feeling, but then again whenever I have a feeling it turns out to be right. Well I guess I just have to see. **Just as I finish my thought I pull into the student parking lot, and Matt's football buddies start to walk over. Matt gets out and goes over to talk to them. That's when I notice two new cars in the lot. A silver Volvo and a black Acura CL type S right next to it. As if right on cue out steps a guy, with bronze hair; 6'2"; topaz eyes and a slender yet muscular body. Then three more people step out after the other guy, a guy and two girls. The guy is 6'; has golden brown eyes; honey blonde hair and a lean but muscular body. The first girl on the other hand is the complete opposite of the guys. She is pixie like, about 4'11", with cropped black hair; golden brown eyes and a thin model like body. The second girl is tall; has waist length brown hair; golden brown eyes and has a thin and model like body. **Oh wait there's two more people stepping out of the Acura, a guy and a girl. **The guy is tall, extremely muscular; has golden brown eyes and has dark brown hair that is cut short. The girl on the other hand would be classified as intimidating, but not to me. She just seems like one of those stuck up popular girls from the movies. Well it doesn't matter to me because I'm beautiful, not to sound conceded or anything like that. Well anyways back to my observation. The girl is a statuesque, blonde, tall, slender model looking type of movie version of a popular girl. She looks like she has a major attitude problem as well. She's got another thing coming to her if she starts with me. Just as I finish my observation a black Ducati Multistrada MTS 1200 S pulls into the lot. Whoever is riding my dream bike pulls up next to the Acura. Figures that the bike was headed over there. Anyways whoever it is has gotten off the bike and is taking off their helmet. **Oh my god! In front of me is a Greek god. This god has short, cropped and spiky brown hair; is about 6'0; golden brown eyes and his body, oh lord help me, his body is slender but muscular. **I don't know why but I have this strange feeling to introduce myself to this god like person. Besides the fact that he is GORGEOUS that is. I think I might act on this impulse. I didn't realize that I was walking toward the guy until I finally reached him at his Ducati. He turned around smiled a smile that could make any girl swoon over him.

"_Can I help you?" the Greek god asked me._

"_Um….hi. I just thought I'd introduce myself. I'm Nikki Brice and you are?"-Nikki_

"_Well Nikki, I'm James Strife and this is my family."-James_

He points to the pixie, the extremely buff guy, the girl with the waist length hair, and the guy with the bronze hair and says, _"That's Alice, Emmett, Bella and Edward Cullen."_

Then he points to the stuck up model and the guy with honey blonde hair and says, _"And they are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They are twins. Alice and Jasper are dating, Rosalie and Emmett are dating and Bella and Edward are dating."_

"_Nice to meet you guys. So who're you dating?"-Nikki_

"_Oh no one at the moment."-James_

"_We'll see how long that lasts. Well see you around."-Nikki_

I walk away, and turn back around to smile at James before heading into the building to homeroom. When I get to homeroom I take my usual seat in the back and wait for everyone to get here.

Author's Note – Uh Oh the Cullens have arrived and it looks like Nikki has her sights set on a certain bad boy. Who will Nikki choose? Matt? James? You'll find out in the next chapter. R&R please! *


	3. Chapter 3 : Plans Unfold

Author's Note – OMG! I think Nikki has made quite the impression on James. Let's see what happens with the popular cheerleader and the newly bad boy of Forks High. *

~ Ana *

Reunions

Damage

James' POV

_Previously_

"_Nice to meet you guys. So who're you dating?"-Nikki_

"_Oh no one at the moment."-James_

"_We'll see how long that lasts. Well see you around."-Nikki_

Now

"_Wow! She is so HOT! What did she mean when she said, "We'll see how long that lasts."?- James_

"_I don't know but I like her already." – Bella_

"_Me too. I can't wait to see her again." – James_

"_I don't trust her." – Rosalie_

"_You don't trust ANYONE, Rose." – Jasper_

"_I can't read her mind. That's weird. The only other person whose mind I can't read is Bella's. Do you think she is a potential shield or is there something more to her than we noticed?"- Edward _

"_Slow down, Edward. We'll figure this out."- Bella_

"_Well we still need to get our schedules so let's go."- Edward_

Everyone starts walking toward the office, but I stay planted in place looking in the direction that Nikki had walked in.

**I wonder why Edward can't read her mind. I guess I'll just have to find out for myself.**

"_James? Are you coming?"- Rosalie _says interrupting my thoughts. **She could never get over the fact that I don't find her attractive. She needs to get over herself.**

"_Yeah, I'm coming."- James_

**To start my plan off I'm going to need a schedule change. I know the secretary would place my family and I in all the same classes, so I need to make sure I have all the same classes as Nikki Brice. Let the plan begin.**

Author's Note – Wow! I wonder what is going to happen with James and Nikki. What secrets is Nikki hiding? I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself. R&R *

~ Ana *


End file.
